Final Fantasy: The Untold Story
by 101SoraKairi101
Summary: Tahalia is a young martial artist. She starts going to Oak Way High, there she meets Siria, her long lost friend and Carlos, a depressed loner. Nightmares haunt her dreams and she sets out to find the answer. Contains violence and romance.
1. Oak Way High

**Final Fantasy: **_**The Untold Story**_

**Tahalia is a young girl who is very happy and always smiling, she starts going to Oak Way High, a school for young martial artists. There she reunites with her friend Siria, a young girl who is bouncy and bubbly and always talking. Tahalia also meets Carlos, a boy who never opened up to anyone after his parents' death. The rest is revealed in Final Fantasy: The Untold Story.**

**Tahalia's POV **

**As I walked along the grey path, I felt fear swarm around me. It was my first day of Oak Way High. There were loads of people just standing around talking to their friends. As I stared at the huge school, I bumped into a young girl, about my age. She had curly auburn hair and a short green dress with a black belt.**

"**Sorry!" I apologized.**

"**Oh my God!!! It's you!" she replied.**

"**Siria?" I asked.**

"**The one and only! I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed.**

**It was odd seeing Siria here. Siria was my old friend from Kakira Village. We were friends for ages until she moved away.**

"**I know! I laughed, "So how'd you end up here?**

"**Well my dad got a job as a teacher here so we moved up here. You?" she asked.**

"**I won the Martial Arts contest and they gave me scholarship here, plus, my brother and his wife, Leslie, moved up here so I come with them." I answered.**

"**Cool, so, where's your dorm?" she asked.**

"**I don't know they just said any single owned dorm in Dorm12A." I replied.**

"**Sweet! I don't have a roommate and my dorm is in Dorm12A, please, please, please be my roommate! She begged.**

"**Sure, I would love to!" I said to her relief. **

**She took me to our room and helped me unpack my stuff. The dorm room was green with yellow curtains and bed covers. Siria helped me put up some pictures of us when we were little. We then started catching up. After about an hour we got bored and started to watch TV. Three hours passed and we went to sleep. **

"**Tomorrow is my first lesson. Hope I don't screw up!" I thought to myself.**

**BEEEPP BEEEEEEP BEEEEPP BEEEEEP. My alarm clock screamed at me. **

"**Wake up Tahalia!!!!!" shouted Siria.**

"**Okay, okay I'm awake!" I replied.**

**I woke up to find Siria fully dressed and ready. I remembered she was always early. I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I got changed, done my teeth and hair. We grabbed some breakfast and coffee and then hurried to our first class, Basic Martial Art Skills.**

"**Okay, today we are going to pair you up and see what you already know." Shouted the teacher. **

**Our teacher was really loud I guess since there were a lot of people (about 50) he had to get EVERYONE to listen. He started reading out the list, eventually he came to Siria.**

"**Siria Birai, your against Dean Hiku." He shouted.**

"**Oh, yessss!!! Dean is too cute! I'll see you after class, got to go find my partner. She said happily.**

"**See you soon then!" I called out.**

"**Tahalia Marina, you will be against Carlos Detai." The teacher bellowed.**

**Everybody silenced. A tall boy stepped out, dressed in long baggy jeans and a camouflage jacket. He had bright blonde hair and chocolatey brown eyes. **

**I just stood there, not knowing why everyone was so shocked. Was I dressed wrong? All I wore was light denim shorts and a tight cream top. Siria hurried over.**

"**That's Carlos, nobody has ever beat him. He doesn't talk much and nobody see him around. You'd better be careful here!" she whispered.**

"**Hurry up Miss Marina!" Called the coach.**

**I hurried up to the coach and Carlos.**

"**Ok, now I don't want any rough moves. Go over to that spot over there." He said as he pointed over to the corner of the hall.**

**I walked over silently. Carlos followed behind. He then stood opposite me, and without saying a word started. It was an intense fight, he was very good, it lasted most of the lesson. Everyone else had finished their fights and gathered around to watch. I could hear some whispering, nobody has lasted this long, she must be good. That boosted my confidence. I jumped over but he grabbed my arms and pushed me to the ground. He had won. I had never been beaten before. This was such a strange feeling. Defeat.**

**The lesson ended and Carlos walked out without saying a word. We always had ten minutes before the next lesson and three lessons a day. Fair enough, after all it is a martial arts school and you are doing physical exercise all day. Siria ran over to me.**

"**Wow, nobody has lasted that long against him!" she said shocked "You must be really good!" **

"**I suppose so!" I replied. **

**We head outside. **

"**Not bad" said a voice.**

**I turned to find Carlos there leaning against a wall. **

"**Your not bad yourself" I replied.**

"**I'm Carlos," he said holding out his hand.**

"**Tahalia." I said reaching out and shaking his hand.**

"**Siria, the Prom committee needs you right away!" panicked a girl with pink hair.**

"**Oh, sorry Tahalia gotta go! Said Siria sadly. **

"**Bu-" I muttered as she ran off hurrying towards the hall.**

"**So how long have you been doing martial arts?" asked Carlos.**

**A group of kids that were passing by stop and stared with their mouths wide open. As I looked at them they hastily got back to their own business. **

"**Four years." I replied. "You?"**

"**Five years." He answered. **

**Carlos's POV**

**I was standing against the large wall near the hall, you know, the usual spot for me. The day was the same as every other, but today I met (and fought against) a girl named Tahalia, In fact I'm talking to her right now.**

"**Well, well, well. Look who it is! Carlos the loner, never has friend and, well, never will!" exclaimed Jakae.**

**Jakae was the ladies man at the school, always chasing after girls and always having a go at me.**

"**What do you want?" I said coldly.**

"**Well, for a start, how on Earth did you get an amazing looking, talented girl like that to talk to YOU, a bitter, heartless loner!" He said as he pointed to Tahalia.**

"**Excuse me, who do you thi-" Tahalia said but Jakae cut her off by saying, "Oh, I like a girl with a bit of aggression." **

**He reached out and grabbed her arm. **

"**Let go of me! YOU CREEP!" Tahalia shouted.**

"**I don't think so doll face!" Jakae made it very clear he wasn't giving her up.**

(DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHA WHADDYA THINK CARLOS WILL DO, WELL I KNOW, YOU DON'T HAHA!!!!!! WAIT AND SEEEEEE!!!!!!)


	2. Goodbye Carlos

**Final Fantasy: **_**The Untold Story**_

"**Let go of her!" I shouted at Jakae.**

**Jakae let go of her arm and she hurried back over to me. **

"**Well, now that I have your attention, let's see if I can finally beat you." Jakae exclaimed.**

"**Fine, let's wait and see you lose." I replied.**

**Jakae pointed toward the mail hall.**

"**Sunset, be there." He said as he walked off.**

**I stood there looking at him in disgust. Tahalia came behind and grabbed my arm.**

"**You don't have to do this, you know." She said.**

"**No, I do." I replied.**

**Tahalia's POV**

**Carlos walked off. I felt responsible for the fight.**

**Sunset came and I decided to go watch the fight. I secretly followed Carlos to the main hall. He went to the centre of the hall where Jakae was waiting. I silently creped up to the stands and sat down out of their sight. The fight was unbearable, I felt like going down and helping Carlos, but I couldn't, fear had won me over. Jakae jumped out of Carlos's sight. As I watched Jakae approach Carlos with a big rock. I felt petrified. As Jakae went to hit Carlos in the back of his head, I jumped out of the stands in the way. And then everything went black.**

**Carlos's POV**

**Tahalia had followed me to the hall, but I didn't know until she jumped out to prevent me from being hit. She lay there unconscious on the floor. Jakae ran out of the hall, coward.**

"**Tahalia?" I asked.**

**No response. I ran down and picked her up. She wasn't waking up any time soon. I took her down to the nearest hospital. This was my fault. It was my fault she got hit. I should have just backed out of the fight. I rang Siria to tell her where Tahalia. Within 25 minutes, Siria was here watching over Tahalia. A week passed and Tahalia still didn't wake up. That must have been some hard rock. Only to think it was meant to hit me. Siria and I visited Tahalia everyday. I could only hope she would wake up.**

**Tahalia's POV **

**Darkness everywhere. It had been all week. It seemed to be forever. Then, I heard a voice. It was Carlos's. Slowly and silently I opened my eyes to find Carlos and Siria next to me.**

"**Carlos? Siria?" I asked.**

**They both raised their heads in shock.**

"**Tahalia!" Siria cried with joy. She jumped over and hugged me.**

"**Siria, great to see you too!" I said filled with happiness.**

"**Are you okay?" Carlos asked.**

"**Fine, thanks." I replied**

"**You didn't have to take the fall for me." He said sadly.**

**I knew he felt responsible for me.**

"**No, I felt responsible for the fight, it was my fault." I replied.**

"**Bu-," I cut him off by saying,**

"**No but's" **

"**You are the most stubborn person I have ever met!" he laughed.**

"**Wow, a smile!" I giggled.**

"**Yeah, haven't seen one of those!" chuckled Siria.**

**We all laughed.**

**(Author's Note: I just noticed, I didn't do an authors note for this story!!! Anyway, awww Tahalia and Carlos are such a cute couple!!!! LOL)**

**The days went by and I had fully recovered from the hit. I spent a lot of time with Carlos and Siria. Weeks went by and we were all great friends. Siria and I were walking around campus, having a boring weekend. Something caught Siria's eye.**

"**Hey, check this out! The Valentines Ball! Sweet! Are you going?" she asked.**

"**I'm not sure. Hey, why are they outing these up, its three months away!" I replied.**

"**Well, people want to be prepared. I guess." she answered.**

"**Whatever, look there's Carlos," I exclaimed.**

**Carlos walked over, he didn't look so happy. **

"**What's the matter?" I asked.**

"**It's nothing, well, I have to go away for a week, on a mission for the school." He answered.**

"**Well, that's not bad, it's only a week!" I replied.**

"**Yes, I guess so, well I have to go." He said.**

"**What? You're leaving now?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, should they give you time to get ready? Siria asked puzzled.**

"**Well, I guess but I have to go so see you guys soon." He said as he walked off.**

**Siria shrugged and went to get a can of Cola.**

"**Carlos, wait! I never did ask you this but, why were you so miserable before?" I asked.**

"**It's nothing." He lied.**

"**It's obviously something!" I pointed out.**

"**You wont understand, it's a family problem, I don't want you involved." He replied.**

"**Why? Did something happen?" I asked.**

**Siria came running up and whispered,**

"**Tahalia, don't get involved, it's his parent's they are, well, gone." **

"**So, you miss your parents?" I asked Carlos.**

"**Look, Tahalia, I don't want you involved, okay, now leave it!" I could sense the anger and misery in his voice.**

"**Well, your wrong! I do understand, your lucky compared to me!" I shouted back.**

"**Lucky, my parents died when I was 10 years old, how is that lucky?" the argument went on.**

"**Because you got to meet your parent's and I never met mine!" I shouted.**

**He silenced.**

"**Tahalia, I'm sorry." He apologized.**

"**Yeah, well you should be!" I said as the tears filed my eyes.**

**I ran off, crying.**

"**Siria, tell the driver to wait a minute!" I heard him say to Siria.**

**H chased after me and grabbed my arm.**

"**Tahalia, I didn't know!" he explained. **

**The tears came streaming out and he hugged me tight. **

"**I'm sorry, Tahalia, I am." He said. **

**The driver beeped the horn and Carlos said his last goodbye. I watched as the car drove off out of the school grounds.**

**(Dun dun duuunn!!!! Loll ha! Find out after!!!)**


	3. SUPRISE!

Final Fantasy The Untold Story

Tahalia's POV

It had been three days since Carlos left. It was pretty weird having him not around. I say down on the bench in the school field. Lessons finished an hour ago and I was well bored.

"Hiya! Whaddya doing!" Siria asked.

"Nothing, I couldn't be more bored." I answered.

"I know what's wrong." She replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You miss Carlos, and don't say you don't because I know you do!" she answered.

"I guess I do…" I admitted

"Hey, he's gonna be back in four days. Don't worry." She said comforting me.

Another week passed and Carlos still wasn't home. I began to worry if he was hurt. Or worse. Siria tried to comfort me but it was no use. Weeks went by and Carlos still didn't return, I felt all hope was lost. I didn't think he was returning. The school had no idea where he was and nobody had seen or heard from him since he left. Before I knew it, three months had passed and everyone was getting ready for the dance. I felt so alone, well, at least I had Siria. We sat in the school library.

"Tahalia. Are you going to the dance tonight?" she asked.

"No, there's no point." I felt buried in misery and concern.

"Aww, but you gotta go!" she replied.

"Is there a Siria here?" called the librarian.

"Yes, here." Siria answered.

"Telephone!" the librarian called out.

"Stay there, I'll be back in a minute." Siria said to me.

I just sat there looking out the window thinking; somewhere out there Carlos could be hurt Siria came back in with a grin on her face.

"That's it you are going to the dance tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever." I said, she probably set me up with some guy in our class.

We went back to our dorm and got changed. Siria wore this lovely emerald green dress with sequins. I just put on my old short balck dress with black boots. I really didn't care what people thought of what I looked like.

"Hey, that's a really nice dress! Where did you get it?" Siria asked.

"Really, it's just a cheap dress from the Formally Fabulous Shop." I replied.

"Sweet, now come on we are going to be late!" she said dragging me out the door.

We entered the main hall. There were a lot of people dancing around the room gracefully. Me, I just stood against the wall drinking a glass of lemonade.

"Having fun?" Siria asked.

"I guess." I answered.

"Okay, well, I have to go help with the music, so have fun!" she replied.

I watched as Siria ran towards the DJ System.

"Hey there, stranger!" said a voice from behind.

I turned around to find…. Carlos!

"Carlos! Oh my God!" I said jumping up and hugging him.

"Great to see you!" he replied.

Siria came around the corner and shouted:

"SURPRISE!"

"Sorry I was gone so long, it turns out getting stolen objects back is really hard!" he said.

"It's fine I'm just glad you're here!" I answered.

"So guys, whaddya want to do?" Siria asked.

"I don't know!" I replied.

Dean, a guy from our class who had the biggest crush on Siria, came around the corner.

"Siria, do you want to dance?" Dean asked.

"Sure!" Siria answered. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Have fun." I called out.

"So, what you want to do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, you?" I replied.

"Well, I was hoping to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." He said holding out his hand.

I held his hand and we went to the dance floor. Carlos was such a good dancer. We danced all night. Midnight approached and the fireworks were beautiful.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure!" he answered.

I said goodnight and went to fins Siria. Siria and I then went up to our dorm and began to talk.

"So, I saw you busting a move with Carlos!" she said.

"Yes, I am so happy he's back!" I replied.

"I can tell, well, it's really late, we'll talk tomorrow, it's the weekend too, no lessons!" she answered.

"Yay! Okay, well goodnight!" I yawned.

The next morning…

(Haha, CLIFFHANGER!!!!)


	4. Tahalia's First Mission TAHALIAS POV

**Final Fantasy: The Untold Story**

**The next morning I opened my eyes to find Siria on the beanbag watching TV. How did she find the energy to wake up so early? Anyway, someone knocked on the door.**

"**Can ya get that?" I asked Siria.**

"**Nope." She answered.**

**She was well focused on the TV. Typical Siria really, but she's great. Another knock came. I got out of bed and chucked on my slippers. I opened the door to find Carlos.**

"**Hiya!" I greeted him.**

"**Hey, do you wanna get some coffee or something?" he asked nervously.**

"**Sure!" I answered. "Siria, wanna come?"**

"**No, can't TV's on." She replied. **

"**Ok then, Carlos hold on I just got to get changed." I told him. **

"**Kay." He replied.**

**I grabbed my usual clothes, cream sleeveless top, light denim shorts with a brown belt and brown shoes. I went into the bathroom and quickly got changed, done my teeth and brushed my hair.**

"**Ready?" I asked.**

"**Sure." He answered.**

**We went down to the coffee stand and got some lattés. We then down the path to the school's park and sat by a table.**

"**So how long have you been here?" I asked.**

"**Couple of years, since-" he silenced. **

"**Since? I asked.**

"**It doesn't matter." He replied. **

"**Since your parents died?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He muttered. **

"**It's ok to talk about it you know." I told him.**

"**What's to tell though, I came here when they died and have been here since." He answered.**

"**I get the feeling that you sometimes don't want me to know you…" I muttered.**

"**No, It's just that. You know how I feel, your parents are dead right?" He asked.**

"**No." I answered.**

"**But you said they did!" he replied.**

"**I said I never met them." I muttered.**

"**You can tell me." He said sweetly.**

"**Ok, my parents had my brother and they were so proud of him, but then they had me and they didn't want us anymore. So my brother was 15 at the time so they dumped me with him and my brother raised me. I felt responsible for ruining my brothers life so I stayed out of his and spent most of my time with Siria, but then she moved away and I was forced to spend time with my brother. He got married a year later and a few years later he moved up here. Since I won a scholarship to this school I decided to move out of my brothers house and come here." I replied.**

"**That's why." He said.**

"**Huh?!?" I replied confused.**

"**That's why you feel responsible for everyone, Tahalia it's not your fault, you have to focus on your life and nobody else's.**

"**I guess your right…" I muttered**

"**I know I'm right." He said convincingly.**

**I went in to kiss him slowly but my stupid cell phone went off. **

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Tahalia, its Principle Haetri is Carlos with you?" **

"**Yeah, he is. Why?" I asked.**

"**Siria's here now, we need you and Carlos to get to the Office now.**

"**Sure. See you then" I hung up.**

"**Who was that?" Carlos asked.**

"**The principle, we need to go to he office now." I answered.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**He didn't say, just come on!" I replied.**

**We raced down to the Office. Siria was waiting out side.**

"**Good you're here." Said the principal coming out of the Office. "You three are going on an undercover mission for the school."**

"**But I just got back!" said Carlos.**

"**This is much more serious." Exclaimed the principal. "You three have the top marks in the whole school, you are all gifted in all subjects but you do particularly well in the following subjects, Basic Skills, Aircraft Skills and Stealth and Co-ordination. They are the key things you must be able to do on this mission, so you three are perfect for the job."**

"**Sir, what exactly is the mission?" I asked.**

"**Jakae stole some spells material from our school supply, but not just any ordinary material. This material had the power to make entire army and the other had the power to control even the strongest willed hearts." The principle replied.**

"**Typical Jakae!" Siria said.**

"**I'm afraid there's more. Jakae has been reported to be working with Shia, a dangerous sorceress, with that material she could build an army and control the world leaders against their wills. That is a possibility though, her plan is not yet known. Your objective is to find her base and find out what her plans are. Once that is done, report back here and we will send in reinforcements to help you defeat Jakae and possibly Shia." The principle said. "A car will pick you up outside the school gates at 10.00am tomorrow morning, until then, have a nice day. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this mission."**

"**No problem." I said.**

**We all left and Siria had a call saying she had to go to a meeting. Man, she is so busy. To think about it, she's on the prom committee, the school council and the Board of Debutants. Anyway Carlos and I went back to my dorm room and watched some TV.**

"**I'm just going to go pack for tomorrow. You stay and watch TV." I told him.**

"**No problem!" He replied.**

**I went and packed some clothes for the mission. My first mission, this was so cool. I had packed quite quickly. All I chucked in was a bunch of clothes and supplies. Nothing fancy. I decided to go sit back with Carlos.**

"**Say Carlos, you know that first mission. What did you do?" I asked.**

"**Nothing really, some guys stole some books and stuff from the school and I went and got them back." H answered.**

"**Really? It seems so easy and simple. How ever did you take **_**sooooo**_** long?" I asked.**

"**Well, I finished the mission within a week and for the rest of the time I just…" He silenced. **

"**What did you do?" I asked.**

"**I went back to my home town." He answered.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Why do you care?" He asked**

"**Because I do!" I replied. Now why did you go back?**

"**I went to visit some friends." He answered.**

"**Friends? Like who?" I asked.**

"**Well, Karri." He muttered.**

"**Karri, that's a girl na-, oh, your girlfriend?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He muttered.**

"**Oh" I said. **

"**Tahalia-" He said but Siria interrupted by barging through the room.**

"**Guess what? I gotta pack so… oh, sorry was I interrupting anything?" she asked.**

"**No nothing, nothing at all, what did you want?" I said standing up and walking away from Carlos. **

**I felt envious for some reason. What was happening to me? I felt sad but angry and lonely but envious. Oh well.**

"**Well, I needed you to help me pack. But it's ok if you can't." She said.**

"**No I can help." I replied.**

"**I'll guess I'll just go then, see ya." He muttered.**

"**Bye." I replied coldly. **

**Carlos left and Siria looked at me with that look she has.**

"**You have argued haven't you?" she asked.**

"**Maybe…" I muttered. Ok what do you want to pack?"**

"**Ok, well this, and this, and this, and this, and this." She said holding up a bunch of clothes. **

"**It's gonna be a long day!" I said.**

**(OOOOOHHHH OO AN ARGUMENT MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!) **


	5. KERRI?

Final Fantasy The Untold Story 

**Tahalia's POV**

**I finished helping Siria pack and went to bed. Within minutes I was flat out. Morning come and Siria woke me.**

"**Tahalia! Wake up! Come on!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.**

"**What the? Oh Siria, five minutes!" I replied.**

"**No Tahalia, you got 15 minutes to get ready and go to the gates!" she panicked.**

"**Oh crap!" I replied. **

**I grabbed some clothes and raced to the bathroom and got ready. Yes, the usual clothes. I grabbed my suitcase and we raced down the gates. Carlos was already there. I just ignored him really apart from saying hi. The car appeared on the road and I put my suitcase in the trunk. I got in the car. Siria raced and jumped in the front seat. Typical. Carlos come in and had to sit next to me. I don't know why I'm not talking to him I jus couldn't. Siria got out her iPod and started to listen to some music.**

"**Tahalia, why are you ignoring me?" Carlos asked.**

"**What? I'm not ignoring you." I answered.**

"**Good. About yesterday." He said.**

"**What about yesterday?" I asked.**

"**Well, you seemed a bit weird." He answered.**

"**Sorry." I apologised. **

**I got out my iPod and started to listen to Utada Hikaru's First Love. This song made so happy. It was so peaceful and for some reason reminded me of Carlos. I had gone through all of Utada Hikaru's songs and then w got to our apartment. It was fair sized and really nice looking. We went inside. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one lounge and a swimming pool. I quickly grabbed the biggest room. Got all my stuff unpacked and jumped into the swimming pool. I loved swimming. **

"**Well, I never would have guessed you loved to swim." Carlos said.**

"**Well, you shouldn't judge people on what they look like." I replied.**

"**Your right." He said. "So, how would you judge me by just looking at me?"**

"**What do you care what I think?" I asked.**

"**Because I do!" He answered.**

"**Why though?" I asked.**

"**Because I don't want you to think I'm a vain, stuck up idiot." He answered.**

"**I don't think you're a vain, stuck up idiot." I replied.**

"**Good." He said.**

"**Well, I'm going to go get some sushi, coming?" I asked.**

"**Cool. Does Siria want to come?" He replied.**

"**Is she watching TV?" I asked.**

"**Yep." He answered.**

"**Then it's best we leave her!" I replied laughing.**

**I went in and got changed. I met Carlos outside and we went to get some sushi. We sat eating some spicy tuna rolls.**

"**So, what's your girlfriend like?" I asked out of pure curiosity. **

"**She's…fine." He muttered.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked**

**His cell phone rang. **

"**Hello?" He answered. "I can't hear you, hold on lemme put you on loudspeaker.**

"**Hey, how are you?" the female voice asked.**

"**Fine, thanks." Carlos replied.**

"**Who's that?" I asked.**

"**What was that, are you with another girl? The voice asked.**

"**It's not what you think, it's my friend Tahalia." He said **

"**Put the camera on, now." She said.**

**Carlos put the camera on and told me to come over. I walked over and said hi.**

"**So your Carlos's friend?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm Tahalia. And you are?" I asked.**

"**I'm Kerri, his girlfriend." She answered.**

"**Oh, nice to meet you." I said.**

"**Well, I have to go, I was checking to see if Carlos, my boyfriend, was ok. Bye then." She said coldly.**

"**Bye" Carlos and I said.**

**She hung up.**

"**She seems, nice." I said to Carlos.**

"**Yeah, I guess." He muttered.**

"**Come on, let's go home." I suggested.**

"**Good idea." He replied.**

**We walked home under the stars. We got home and Siria was already asleep. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll go over the info on Jakae and Shia**

**The next morning I woke up and went to watch TV. Siria was on the computer talking to Prom Committee. Carlos was still sleeping so I decided to go wake him up. It's fun annoying people. HEHE. **

"**WAKE UP!!!!" I shouted in Carlos's ear. **

**You should have seen him jump. He looked like he saw a ghost.**

"**Oh, my, GOD, your face!" I laughed.**

"**Let's see how you like it!" He laughed.**

**He grabbed me and pulled me down. He then started shouting in my ear, GOOD MORNING!!!!!**

"**Ok, Ok point taken!" I giggled.**

"**Will you two be quiet!" Siria shouted.**

"**Sorry!" we said together.**

"**Ok, we need to do some research on Jakae." Carlos said.**

"**It's 9.05 in the morning!" I replied.**

"**Ok!" He answered. **

"**Just out of curiosity, how long have you been dating Kerri?" I asked.**

"**Well, about five years." He answered.**

"**Wow, so you must really like her!" I replied.**

**He didn't reply.**

"**You don't like her?" I asked.**

"**No I do bu-" He was cut off as his cell phone rang again. **

"**Hello?" He asked, "Oh, hi."**

"**Who is it?" I asked.**

"**It's Kerri." He answered. "Lemme put loudspeaker on." **

"**Who's with you?" Kerri asked.**

"**Just Tahalia." He answered.**

"**Oh, right, your**_** friend**_**." She replied. "So where are you now?" **

"**We're in Portai Road near Teroi Town." He answered.**

"**Call, I'm in Teroi Town, so how about a come see you, what number house?" she asked.**

" **Okay…that would be great it's number 343. I'll see you then." He replied.**

"**10 minutes!" she hung up.**

"**So she's coming over?" I asked.**

"**Yeah." He replied.**

"**But weren't we supposed to go over the information after?" I asked.**

"**Oh yeah, how about after she leaves?" He asked.**

"**Ok…" I answered.**

**10 minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. **

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Tahalia, what are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**Kerri, oh, right, I live here." I answered.**

"**But Carlos?" She asked.**

"**He lives here as well, so does our friend Siria." I answered.**

"**Well, Carlos didn't say." She replied. **

"**Yeah, I know." I said.**

"**How do you know?" She asked.**

**Man, she asks a lot of questions!**

"**Because I was there when you rang him." I answered.**

"**Oh, well then." She said coldly.**

**She pushed passed me and walked in to find Carlos. **

"**Hi Kerri…" muttered Carlos.**

"**Hi, I thought you were in school?" She asked. **

"**Yeah they-" I stopped him. **

"**They sent us here to deliver some stuff." I lied.**

"**Remember, we are not allowed to tell ANYONE!" I whispered in his ear.**

"**Oh Yeah, sorry!" I replied. **

"**So, how come you live here with Tahalia and um, the girl on the computer." She said as she pointed at Siria.**

"**That's Siria, I did tell you." I said coldly. I don't like anyone just calling my friends that girl or that boy, it's annoying.**

"**Right, well how come you live with them?" She said to Carlos.**

"**They're my friends." He answered.**

"**Siria, coming in the pool?" I asked Siria.**

"**Yeah, ok, I'm done on the computer for the day!" She answered.**

**We went to get our swimming costumes on and went into the pool.**

"**I don't like her." I said to Siria.**

"**Who?" She asked.**

"**Kerri." I answered.**

"**Kerri?" She asked.**

"**Carlos's girlfriend." I muttered.**

"**Oh my God, is she coming over?" I thought.**

**(Yeah, this ones pretty boring so yeah 00 Its also the biggest cos it took up 9 pages on Microsoft word so, yeah lol) **


	6. Are You OK?

(Yeah so here it continues

(Yeah so here it continues!!)

Final Fantasy: The Untold Story

Tahalia's POV

Oh no here comes Kerri!

"Hi, mind if I come in the pool?" She asked.

"Well-." She cut me off by saying:

"Well, I'm gonna come in anyway!" She boasted.

"Carlos, coming in the pool?" she called out to Carlos.

"Yeah, just a sec!" He called out.

"So, how long have you guys known Carlos?" She asked.

"Well, about 5 months now." Siria answered.

"Really, Tahalia, how long have you known him?" She asked.

"The same as Siria." I replied coldly. I really didn't like Kerri.

"Hey Girls. Whatcha talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying I have known you forever haven't I?" Kerri said.

"Yeah…" Carlos muttered looking at me. 

I knew Carlos didn't like her in that way. I could tell by his eyes. He didn't have those feelings for her. I looked at Kerri and Carlos. It was like she has spell over him or something. I can imagine her flying on broom with a witch's hat trying to gag me. To think about it, that's a scary thought. I mean Kerri, all green with warts and a long black dress. Still though Carlos didn't seem happy with her. Not one bit. Not at all. Well, at least I hope he doesn't…

"I'm gonna go and… walk." I said sadly.

"But you just got in!" Carlos said.

"Oh well…" I replied.

"I'll come with you." Siria said.

"No it's o.k… I just wanna be alone right now." I replied.

I got out and went to get changed. As soon as I got out my room Carlos was standing there.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

"Is it Kerri?" He asked.

"Look, I just want to be alone." I answered.

"Did, I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's not you, it's just me." I muttered. "Can I just go now?" 

"Tahalia I…" Kerri cut him off.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I'm going." I said coldly. "See you later Carlos."

I walked out the door and down to the park. I sat on the swings and wondered what was wrong with me. The wind blew and my hair was tossed around in the air. How could Carlos go out with someone so heartless and cold-blooded?

"Are you OK?" A voice said.

I turned around to find Carlos there. He came and sat on the swing next to me. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, Kerri thinks I'm out getting food. What's wrong, and don't say that there's nothing wrong, I know you too well!" He laughed.

I giggled. We had only known each other for a few months but I felt like we had been friends forever. It's kind of strange really. He's like the long lost friend that was always there. With me, you know, emotionally 

"Hey, a smile!" He joked.

"When can we start doing the mission, I'm getting bored of sitting round doing nothing." I asked.

"We can start getting the info when Kerri leaves." He answered.

"But she's not going to leave you alone. She the type of person who will get in the way of her boyfriend all the time." I replied.

"I guess your right. Come on let's go home." He said holding out his hand. 

I grabbed his hand and we started to walk back to the house. Hopefully Kerri would get of her evil butt and leave, so we can start our awesome mission. Actually, I'm kind of scared. Going up fighting bad guys. I could get hurt. We might all get hurt, and never see each other again. I couldn't bare not seeing Carlos and Siria again. Plus, the whole world is counting on us. No pressure! On the positive side, we may become heroes. The world could look up to us and we could be happy and well known. I guess there are always a down side and an up side. Hopefully, none of my friends will get hurt. Wait a minute. I think I'm forgetting something!

"Weren't you supposed to get food?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, come on lets go get some pizza and get home soon, it's cold!" he replied.

We got some pizza and ran home fast. We opened the door to find Kerri waiting there. FREAKY! 

"Where have you been, and how come Tahalia's with you, you were only supposed to get food!" She shouted.

"Sorry-." I cut him off.

"No, look, Kerri, you cannot come into to our house and then demand us to run around for you. Carlos is your boyfriend not your waiter!" I shouted back. 

"Well, how come Carlos is friends with such a cow like you!" She screamed back at me.

"Well, how is he going out with such a stuck up, arrogant, useless fool!" I argued.

She stomped out the door and said, "You'll be sorry you messed with me, come on Carlos lets go!" 

"Actually, Tahalia's right, you push me around, treat my friends like crap and I'm sick of it!" Carlos said to my shock.

Carlos was standing up for me? Against his so-called perfect girlfriend! I must be dreaming! All this time, I thought he might actually be stuck with her forever. Trapped in her evil prison of torchor. But now he's standing up for me. Against…her?!

"What?" She shouted as if to say. You can't tell me that. I'm PERFECT!

"That's it. It's over. We're done. If you don't mind, me and my friends have plans." He replied.

"This is all your fault," she shouted at me. " If you never came along, and destroyed our relationship, Carlos and I would be happy. Now, when he gets older and is all alone, he'll think. Tahalia. She's the reason I'm alone and depressed!" 

She stomped out the door. It was like an entire thunderstorm just blew in and killed us all. Apart from, I didn't believe her. Carlos will be happy. He has Siria and me and that's really what he needs. True friends.

"Way to go, CARLOS!!" Siria shouted. 

"Yeah, I just lost my girlfriend." He muttered.

"Um… I'll just go, uh, brush my teeth!" Siria made up an excuse to leave.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

(UH OH, Something's wring with Carlos. Hey, shouldn't he be happy. I guess Not…)


	7. Sanctuary

Final Fantasy The Untold Story Part 7

Final Fantasy The Untold Story Part 7

(Previous Chapter Review:

Tahalia had been upset with how Kerri had been treating Carlos. Carlos dumped Kerri! But he's feeling, sad?!)

Carlos's POV

"It's nothing, I lost my only girlfriend, and I'm back where I started, alone." I muttered.

"Well, you said yourself, she wasn't treating you right and you're not alone. You have me and Siria." Tahalia said cheerfully.

"I guess…" I muttered yet again.

I knew she was right. She's always right. But, without Kerri, it didn't seem right. I don't think I ever felt strong emotion for Kerri, but she's just something I was used to. It's just a feeling you get when you lose something you've always had. Maybe she did treat me badly, and make me feel bad. But I just can't shake the feeling of being so alone. Still, Tahalia was so much more supportive and helpful. I guess her and Siria are exactly what I need. Friends.

"You guess? Well, I know. Maybe, you just need some time alone." She said walking away.

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm, "What I need is friends."

"Then that's where I come in!" She smiled, "I know how you feel. You feel like you've lost something. I've been there. I can help. But you need to let me in. I need for you to know I am always here."

She knows how I feel. And what's more, she's found the thing I never had. A decent relationship. I never really had a decent relationship with anyone. I never had people who I could open up to and share feelings with. It was very hard on me growing up and in result I turned out to be very lonely, until I met Tahalia. She knows exactly how I feel. Like the person that was lost in my life.

"I know that, thank Tahalia." I thanked.

"It's my job" She replied, "I was in the same position once, I got through it though. Of course, Siria had moved at that point. But I had experts."

"Experts?" I asked.

"You'll see" she answered.

Tahalia pick up the phone and dialled a number. She seemed very friendly, not like talking to an 'expert', if you know what I mean. An expert? What could she mean? She hung the phone up and smiled. What is she on about? That question roamed my mind, like a lion. I sat down and decided to watch some TV. An expert? About half an hour later the doorbell rang. Tahalia ran to the door to find three girls and two guys. They all jumped into a group hug and laughed and talked.

"Carlos, these are my cousins, Meylyn, Ariadne and Steffanii. These are the almighty experts. And also, Meylyn's boyfriend Lewis and his twin brother Lloyd" Tahalia laughed.

"Nice to meet you." They shouted.

"You too." I replied.

"I told them about Kerri, and these girls helped me through my break-up, so I thought they could help you too." Tahalia smiled.

"Thanks, really. It's very thoughtful of you." I replied.

"Well, lemme introduce you guys!" Tahalia said. " Carlos, Meylyn is 19, Ariadne is 17 and Steffanii is 15. They have got a little sister called Rossi, but she's only 10 and apparently is over a sleepover. Oh, yeah, Lewis and Lloyd are twin brothers who grew up on the same block as the girls. Guys, Carlos is 18 and I met him in school. He just broke up with his girlfriend Kerri so we're gonna cheer him up!"

"Ya not gonna make me sit down and act like Doctor Phil are ya?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and smiled. "No way!"

Tahalia's POV

"The way these guys helped me was to just have fun. Laughter is the best medicine!" I laughed. "Come on!"

I grabbed his hand as Ariadne went to turn on the CD Player. She turned on some awesome tunes, and I showed Carlos how to have a good time. We laughed and joked and I personally had a great time. You see my cousins and I were always close but rarely saw each other. We lived so far apart it was only on specials occasions we saw one another.

"Having a good time?" I asked.

"Best time of my life." He replied.

I smiled. All that mattered was that we were happy. Siria and the girl were happy, and I don't think Lewis and Meylyn have ever been so perfect.

"I'm gonna go hang out with, Lloyd and Lewis, O.K?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Carlos, Lewis and Lloyd hung out and just talked about, guy stuff, sports and junk like that. I could see he was better. I liked seeing him smile. Makes you feel good when you know you have made someone you care about happy. It's the feeling you get when, well, I can't even explain it.

"Hey, Carlos looks happy." Siria said.

"Yeah, I sure hope it stays that way." I replied.

"Hmm, he likes you." Siria smirked as she walked off.

Siria always does this. Its like when your watching TV and there are like a boy and a girl. Siria automatically joins them up and is all, OMG they are such a great couple! She does it all the time!

"You okay now?" I asked walking up to Carlos. He was just standing there on the balcony off in his little dream world.

"Yeah, fine thanks." He answered.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"It can get a bit crowded and I wanted some fresh air." He replied.

"You, know this place. Well, not to far down the lanes is Kakira Village. It's where I grew up. And-" I stopped.

"And what?" Carlos asked.

I went into deep thought. I usually do. A flashback, of me discovering this lovely meadow when I was 6 years old. It had beautiful green grass, an old tall willow tree and a little pong filled with lily pads. This was like my sanctuary. I would come home from school, and run of to my peaceful serenity. I loved this kind of place. Peaceful, quiet and hidden away from the outside world. Really it was like a whole new universe. The flowers and colours, the sounds and the smells. And it got me thinking. I always would go there, and it would cheer me up. Even after a tragic incident.

"Sorry about that. Come with me I wanna show you something!" I said pulling his arms towards the front door.

"Where are ya going?" Steffanii asked.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, chill out, order some pizza, do something." I answered.

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see!" I replied.

We jumped into the car and slowly drove down the lanes. About 10 minutes later we arrived at my humble sanctuary. As I stepped into this different world, my heart rose. It had been at least 2 years since I was in here last. It was all the same, still hidden, still beautiful and still undiscovered by any one else. I looked at Carlos and the expression on his face told me he was happy. Amazement and happiness spread all over his face, and soon that emotion conquered me too. Suddenly, that expression disappeared and soon became full of wonder and curiosity.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing over to a note, almost hidden under the willow tree.

I walked over and reached out for the piece of paper. It was……………………………….

(A/N)(Muahahaaha, cliffhanger. What could it be?)


End file.
